Inej Ghafa
Inej Ghafa is a member of the Dregs. She works as the Dregs' spy. She's Suli and she worked as an acrobat. Appearance Inej has deep bronze skin and dark hair that she usually keeps in a tightly coiled braid, but when down her hair is long. She is described to have an angular, lean figure. Inej wears a quilted vest, breeches, and a tunic. When she is doing work for Kaz, she wears a hood. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black. Personality Inej is mostly known for her reserved nature. She is mentally incredibly strong, and goes for her own aspiration, without hesitation. She is quiet and morally unwavering, unafraid to speak her opinion when she feels it is needed. She is skeptical of most people, but is not outwardly harsh, and willing to offer her friendship to those who have proven themselves to be good people. Inej is incredibly traditional, often reciting Suli proverbs as advice and general commentary. She feels more secure with knives in her possession, preferably her own and takes comfort in the strength of her title, "The Wraith". History Inej grew up in a family of acrobats and lived traveling in Suli caravans. She learned to walk the high wire barefoot as a child. A few days before she turned 14, she was with her family in the west coast near Os Kervo performing in a carnival. Inej was rudely awakened from a nap and captured by slavers early one morning and subsequently sold to Tante Heleen, an owner of a pleasure house in Ketterdam, where she was forced to work in the Menagerie as an Indenture. When Inej first met Kaz Brekker she overheard him talking to Heleen asking her for information about her clients. Inej later approached Kaz and offered to help him but he did not respond and walked away. Kaz returned the next day to buy her contract from Heleen and gave Inej the choice to join The Dregs. Equipment Inej has custom Fabrikator-made leather slippers with coarse rubber soles. They are perfectly fitted and can grip any surface. She also has brass knuckles on her right hip, climbing spikes and pads on her knees for crawling and climbing. The pads also hide blades that are activated by a trigger on her ankles. Inej has many knives, all of which are named after Saints. The ones hidden in her forearms have quick releases: Sankt Petyr on her right hand, her first knife given to her by Kaz, and Sankta Alina a knife with a bone handle. Sankta Marya and Anastasia are on her thighs, Sankt Vladimir in one of her boots and Sankta Lizabeta on her belt. Abilities Because of her background as an acrobat, Inej has excellent climbing skills, agility and body coordination. She also has a gift for stealth, never making any sound as she moves. Memorable Quotes Six of Crows *“Men mock the gods until they need them, Kaz.” *“Better terrible truths than kind lies.” *"The heart is an arrow. It demands aim to land true" *"I will have you without armor, Kaz Brekker. Or I will not have you at all." Crooked Kingdom *"You are forsaken. As you have turned your back on me, so will they turn their backs on you." ''- Pg. 64, Ch. 4'' *"Mati en sheva yelu. This action will have no echo. It means we won't repeat the same mistakes, that we won't continue to do harm." *“How many times have you told me you're a monster? So be a monster. Be the thing they all fear when they close their eyes at night.” *"But what about the rest of us? What about the nobodies and the nothings, the invisible girls? We learn to hold our heads as if we wear crowns. We learn to wring magic from the ordinary. That was how you survived when you weren’t chosen, when there was no royal blood in your veins. When the world owed you nothing, you demanded something of it anyway.” Navigation Category:Characters Category:Six of Crows Characters